jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ca'nara Skirata
Ca'nara Skirata is a young man who grew up hearing all the legends of Manda'yaim, of all the champions of past ages and wishes to restore Manda'yaim to the glory that it once held among the know universe. =Ca'nara Skirata= Biography Background Ca'nara was born and raised on Mandalor, having lost his own family in a fire he was adopted by A'den Skirata as a small child. The former ARC Trooper trained him in hand to hand combat, blaster, beskad sword play, and taught him the ways of the True Mandalorians as taught by Jaster Mereel. Upon completing the trials A'den gave him a Beskad to mark the occasion. Ca'nara was noted as the only one to prefer unarmed Teras Kasi during the trials in his group, even though he carried multiple weapons as all youths do when taking the test. Appearance Ca'nara is a handsome young man with long light brown hair and icy blue eyes. He stands at 1.778m wieghing 86.1k. He is quite developed for his age, already at his full adult hight and his voice does crack a bit still when he talks. He often wears a black pieced together military uniform, Shuk'orok and black combat boots. He wears his Beskad across the small of his back, so that when drawn it is held in a reversed deffensive grip; Ca'nara has crossed gun belts with his DL-18 in a holster on the left side and ammo compartments on his right. Over his right shoulder rests the handle of his ACP Array Gun in a handmade sling case, on the bag is a hand stiched Mandoskull-dagger emblem. His Padded Flight Suite is the black with silver plating and his name on his left chest protector. On his left shoulder pad Ca'nara has painted the Mythosaur Skull. It is not his Beskar'gam but it will due for now. Weapons Equipped Weapons/Armor: Advances Recon Armor & Weapons System Series 2 Prototype based off Advanced Recon Armor & Weapons System Series 1. Advanced Recon Armor (ARA~Series 2) '' ''Product Information Manufacturer: Kal Corp Production Rights: Murdock Shan Type: Heavy Cost: N/A Description: This system is meant to be in use by Commando level only, specifically Advanced Recon Troopers. As such it is a light weight armor, Crammed with features that allow the the ARC to operate in a wide verity of missions without needing new and specialized gear. All armor is locked to its user biometrics, and is sealed to allow for use in the vacuum of space. This Armor is also fully shielded, and contains full sound damping ability. Other features follow. This armor has added features from the Series~1 Armor, to include a Neural-Link integrated to the armor making the armor's systems respond at the speed of thought. The suit also has the ability to augment to user's strength to greater than normal human limitation. The Helmet *Consisting of a Four layer construction. (The outer layer was made of Beskar armor plating. The next layer is an anti-blaster mesh, followed by magnetic shielding to protect against EMP, and an inner Gel padding to protect against physical blows to the head.): *Neural-linked Heads Up display. (Vital signs monitor, thermal, IR, and Night vision modes, Radar, message display, Shield strength, Bino Modemode System linkto privately com, and see the vitals of others) *Internal Antenna *Multi-Frequency Targeting and Acquisition System *Automatic polarizing and anti-flash blinding lenses *Advanced Breathing Filters *Comlink *Laser Coms *Integrated De~ionizer *Resistant to weather / extreme Temp. *Head lamp. Body: *Consisting of a Four layer construction. (The outer layer was made of Beskar armor plating. The next layer is an anti-blaster mesh, followed by magnetic shielding to protect against EMP, and an inner Gel padding to protect against physical blows to the head.): *Integrated Lightsaber Crystal Resonator *Particle Shield(Neural-linked Control) *Ray Shield(Neural-Linked Control) *Personal Cloaking Device *The "back~hand" plating contains a tactical Blade for close combat. *Shuk'orok(Crushguants) with integrated knuckle spikes. *Medical and Stim dispenser. *1 Arms contains Holo~tool (Left side include, interfacing with computers, sending messages, Hacking computers, decryption, map readouts, secondary armor controls, droid controls, and repairing of armor systems by way of nanobots. Access to the holo net.) *1 Arms contains Multifunction Wrist Unit (Right side, with added voice recorder and transponder to send information back to CUF, UNKNOWN TO CA'NARA) *Chest mount combat knife. *Thermally sealed. *Small of your back weapon mount for Advanced Recon Disruptor Rifle Legs: *Consisting of a Four layer construction.(The outer layer was made of Beskar armor plating. The next layer is an anti-blaster mesh, followed by magnetic shielding to protect against EMP, and an inner Gel padding to protect against physical blows to the head.) *Medical and Stim dispenser. *Mounting for 6 total grenades on left leg (6 Thermal Det) *Mounting for 6 total grenades on right leg (3 Ion, 3 Sonic) *Mounting on the back of each leg for a Folding Besk'ad(Total 2) *Sealed booting. *Electromagnet boots(for Zero-G combat) *Left Side Pistol mount for Advanced Recon Disruptor Pistol *Right Side mount for Light Foil on leg plating Backpack: *Weapon side mounts for Advanced Recon Carbine and Advanced Recon Sniper Rifle *An extended air supply *Additional communications gear *Cooling systems *Mortar launchers *Rations *Extra Blaster Packs *Bacta dispenser (for Med dispensers in the armor) *Jet Pack ''Advanced Recon Disruptor Pistol (ARDP~2) ''Product Information '' ''Manufacturer: Kal Corp Production Rights: Murdock Shan Designation: Personal Type: Ranged (directed energy) Cost: N/A Description: The ARDP, is meant to be used exclusively with the Series~2 ARA, however, there is the ability to modify them to be used without the Armor. As with all disruptors, these disrupt shields, allowing most of the energy to pass though (personal shields) Though mostly standard to other disruptors, This system is unique in that it has biometric lock to it's user. This weapon is meant fit into its slot on the weapons slot on the leg of the armor. This weapon also as a laser targeting system that integrates into the ARA H.U.D. Specifics: Range: 10 Meters (optimum) 50 Meters (maximum) Power Pack: 10 Shots Time Between Shots: 3 seconds ''Advanced Recon Blaster Carbine (ARBC~2) ''Product Information '' ''Manufacturer: Kal Corp Production Rights: Murdock Shan Designation: Personal Type: Ranged (directed energy) Cost: N/A Description: The ARBC, is meant to be used only with the Series~2 Advanced Recon Armor. As such are only sold with aforementioned armor. As with all Carbines, these fire at an accelerated rate. Though mostly standard to other carbines, This system is unique in that it has biometric lock to it's user, and is made with a modular design. This design allows the trigger well to fold into the system, and the barrel system to collapse within allowing it to be small enough to fit into its slot on the backpack on the right hand side barrel down with the trigger facing outward. Another feature is that extra power packs can be stored on but stock of the weapon. This weapon also as a laser targeting system that integrates into the ARA H.U.D. Specifics: Range: 60 Meters (optimum) 200 Meters (maximum) Power Pack: 1000 Shots Settings: Semi, 3 round burst, fully automatic. ''Advanced Recon Disruptor Rifle (ARDR~2) ''Product Information '' ''Manufacturer: Kal Corp Production Rights: Murdock Shan Designation: Personal Type: Ranged (directed energy) Cost: N/A Description: The ARDR, is meant to be used only with the Series~2 Advanced Recon Armor. As such are only sold with aforementioned armor. As with all disruptors, these disrupt shields, allowing most of the energy to pass though (personal shields) Though mostly standard to other disruptors, This system is unique in that it has biometric lock to it's user, and is made with a modular design. This design allows the trigger well to fold into the system, and the barrel system to collapse within allowing it to be small enough to fit into its slot on the small of the users back with the handle on the right hand side facing up. This weapon also as a laser targeting system that integrates into the ARA H.U.D. Specifics: Range: 20 Meters (optimum) 100 Meters (maximum) Power Pack: 15 Shots Time Between Shots: 4 seconds ''Advanced Recon Disruptor Sniper Rifle (ARDSR~2) ''Product Information '' ''Manufacturer: Kal Corp Production Rights: Murdock Shan Designation: Personal Type: Ranged (directed energy) Cost: N/A Description: The ARDSR, is meant to be used only with the Series~2 Advanced Recon Armor. As such are only sold with aforementioned armor. As with all disruptors, these disrupt shields, allowing most of the energy to pass though (personal shields) Though mostly standard to other disruptors, This system is unique in that it has biometric lock to it's user, and is made with a modular design. This design allows the trigger well to fold into the system, and the barrel system to collapse within allowing it to be small enough to fit into its slot on the backpack on the left hand side barrel down with the trigger facing outward. This weapon also as a laser targeting system that integrates into the ARA H.U.D. Specifics: Range: 200 Meters (optimum) 1.50 Kilometers (maximum) Power Pack: 2 Shots Time Between Shots: 1 second Modular Weapon System Product Information '' ''Manufacturer:Kal Corp. / Murdock Production Rights: Murdock Designation: Personal / Slug thrower Type: Ranged / Projectile Cost: 10,000 credits Description Weight 13 pounds Length: carbine 318 mm (barrel) / sniper mode 508 mm (barrel) pistol mode 229 mm (barrel) Full auto mode 508 mm (barrel) Cartridge: 5.56x45mm Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt Rate of fire: 750 rounds/min Muzzle velocity: 920 m/s Effective range: Varied Feed system :32 Clip, 100 round drum The Varous modes are Carbine (regular mode), Compact (pistol mode) Sharpshooter (sniper mode) and Automatic (auto mode). To change between the modes you take of various pieces and equip others. Attachments cared are 44mm Grenade launcher and folding bipod. ''Anti~Matter Slug ''Product Information Manufacturer: Kal Corp, Murdock Production Rights: Murdock Functionality: Military Cost: 100 credits Description: 13 Clips of Anti~Matter Slugs with 32 rounds each for MWS ''CUF - Ion Micro Mine ''Product Information Manufacturer: Kal Corp, Murdock Production Rights: Murdock Designation: Space mine Type: Ion Cloud Cost: 100,000 Credit Description: Has 4 on belt. ''Jedi Body Glove ''Product Information '' ''Manufacturer: Kal Corp. / Murdock Production Rights : Murdock Type: Body Glove Cost: 10,000 Cedits Description: Worn under ARA Series~2, no additional plating has been added. Again, due to the small amount of Cortosis used, mainly to keep its weight down, it is only able to stop 1 full strike from a lightsaber in a specific spot. However the strongest point of this design is that because of its weave with nylon, it has no weak joint problem. ''Tactical Anaylisis Bug ''Manufacturer: Kal Corp, Murdock Production Rights: Murdock Functionality: Military, Nonmilitary. Intelligence gathering droid. Cost: (Cost of one unit) Technical Specifications Height: 0.0762 m Width:0.0508 m Armor: Outershell is made of Phrik Armaments/Instruments: Sensors (audio, visual) transmitter, advanced optics, and bio sensors. Method of Propulsion: MicroRepulsurs Description: Has 4 on belt. Stored Weapons/Armor onboard Teroch Werda-Araniik class Frigate: Beskar'gam Beskad Shuk'orok Accelerated Charged Particle Array Gun DL-18 Blaster Pistol Padded Flight Suit Family Aliit ori'shya tal'din - "Family is more than bloodline." Mandalorian Proverb. Ca'nara was adopted by A'den Skirata per the formal Mandalorian adoption vow. Storyline Training Upon being accepted into the Skirata Caln as a man, Ca'nara was invited to see the Mand'alor in the great assembly hall. After being given his assignment to Kaine Australis' forces he returned home and pick up a new set of Beskar'gam from the Mand'alor's smithy. Shortly after Ca'nara recieved his instructions for training from one of Kaine Australis's men. He was to do a training mission where he and a group of hand selected commandos would enter a complex of rooms, the mission was to distroy 5 generators in the building to complete the mission. Ca'nara in the mean time had placed an order for an Araniik Class Frigate from MandalMotors and a Lightsaber Crystal Resonator for the up comming war against the Sith of Dxun. While waiting C'anara recieved his Araniik and named it the Teroch Werda, meaning Pitiless Shadow in Basic. He began training his crew on the trip to Haruun Kal to pick up his gear from Kal Corp. Council of the Unified Force While at Kal Corp he was mistaken for one of their Mandalorian clone troopers and was ordered to remove his "old kriffing armor" and gear up in the correct armor. "Ca'nara wandered door to door until he came across the armory and started sifting through the stockade. Selecting a new set of Advanced Recon Commando Armor(unknown to him was actually a prototype for the second series of armor) and its specialized weapons, twelve grenades(6 Thermals, 3 Ion, 3 Sonics), a MWS and 13 magazines of 30 Antimatter slugs each, 4 Tactical Analysis Bugs, 4 micro mines, Jedi body Glove, and 1 Light Foil." '' :-Ca'nara Skirata (Re: Above the Planet; Fri May 28, 2010 8:32 pm) He was "stationed" onboard the CUF ship ''Werda and was transported to Kiffu, where some of the CUF commandoes where disguised as Kiffu Guardians for a secret mission. While wiating for the next big thing Ca'nara recieved secure communication from Kaine Australis calling all Mandalorian forces to rally for war. He quickly rallied the CUF Clone Troopers and stole the Werda, a Rapier Class Patrol Ship. "Alright boys, you got the message I know your a bunch of tube babies but deep down you have shown me that you are Mando'ade. You have shown you live by five of the Resol'nare. Now you are being called to live the last Action and go to war with the Mand'alor. I will heed his call, vode join me. Mhi jorso'ran ash'amur bah cuun aru'ee! Oya Manda'yaim! Oya Mand'alor!" :-Ca'nara Skirata (Re: Haingear; Fri Jun 04, 2010 8:49 pm) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mandalorians